Poor Avengers
by Companion Rock
Summary: What do the Avengers do on a stormy day? Clint shoots targets. Natasha and Bruce play chess. Thor has his hammer zapped by lightning and...Oh gods, Tony conducts experiments on Steve's shield. What will happen? read to find out! CRACK! NO PAIRINGS! Slight bashing of streaks being broken XD


**Uhm… Okay, this randomly popped into my head in the very MIDDLE of the day, which made me be happeh as I always come up with stuff late at night and don't have access to a computer…**

…**Plus I was in a superhero mood 'cause I just watched Captain America: the First Avenger on my Netflix :DDD There was an Avengers trailer at the end so I felt in the mood to put my thoughts into words on a Word document…**

**And now! I will have my OC say my disclaimer!**

**Kyle: Why me? :C**

**Cause you don't ever DO anything :C**

**Kyle: Okay, Gollygosh Golighty in no way owns Avengers or anything related to it. All she owns is the plot. There, happy?**

**Yes, thank you. Now! To the story!**

* * *

It was a stormy day; The Avengers were making use of the dreary day, no criminal would operate in the rain so they had a day off

They were all doing something they liked

Our favorite demigod Thor was standing outside and watching the lightning as it happened to be his element, and was also trying to get the lighting to zap his hammer naturally, without calling to it. So far he had got to 10 times and was still going.

Bruce was inside playing chess with Natasha, Bruce had to teach Natasha how to play but she learned quickly and soon got the hang of it. The score was Natasha: 2 and Bruce: 7

Clint was in the shooting range which really wasn't a surprise. He was improving his already almost-perfect aim by shooting targets, he was also keeping track of his score. He was currently at 100 at this point.

And as for Tony and Steve, well…

"Tony? Are you _sure _this is safe?" Our favorite captain asked anxiously, usually he wouldn't be this nervous, but when _Tony Stark _was conducting an experiment…Well, let's just say Steve expected it to be somewhat dangerous

They were on the Stark Towers -56 floor. Tony had decided to see how much Cap's shield could withstand.

"Positive" Tony grinned at him. "Im just going to fire a bunch of different laser stuffs at your shield to see how it holds up!"

Steve frowned "If you destroy my shield you owe me a new one."

Tony rolled his eyes "Yeah, whatever Cap." He flipped a couple switches on the machine behind him "Powering up" the machine said.

Tony looked at Steve over his shoulder "You ready?"

Steve pulled his shield up to protect his head then looked over it slightly. Then he said "Ready" with a nod of his head.

"Okay, well this might knock you back a bit" Tony put on some protective glasses and flipped the switch

What happened next was quite destructive.

Steve was blown back against the back wall of the small room. The ray machine was vibrating so much that in the room 2 floors above Clint lost his footing and missed his shot.

"AW MAN!" Clint yelled "I HAD A STREAK GOING!" and indeed he did, he had been at shot number 2999, the dumb ray machine had prevented him from hitting his 3000th shot. Poor Clint.

And on the ground level Natasha and Bruce's game of chess had been interrupted by their pieces all falling over. Bruce got down on his knees and screamed: "NOO! I HAD A STREAK OF 20 WINS!" and Natasha copied him by going "NOO! I HAD A STREAK OF 5 WINS!" Poor Natasha and Bruce.

And up on the rooftop Thor was shaken by the machine…somehow…and fell off the tower, but since he can fly. It was really no inconvenience. However he screamed "THOU FOUL TREMORS BROKETH MY STREAK" and made a :C face before he flew back up. Poor Thor… heh, that rhymes

But that wasn't the destructive part.

After Steve was blown into the wall the blasts from the machine started to go around his shield. Steve freaked out, thought it was going to hit him and ducked low.

The machine's ray blew through the wall and through a bunch of walls and earth until Tony turned it off.

"WHOA! THAT WAS EPIC!" Tony exclaimed, he took off his glasses as the machine made a final 'whirr' noise and powered off.

As for Steve, he was gently rocking himself back and forth on the ground while holding his shield. He had seen his life flash before his eyes

(insert sad music here)

He saw his days with Peggy and his friends, his early days as Captain America and his times with Bucky…

But then, of course Tony had to interrupt D:

"Uhh? Cap? You okay?" Tony asked, he waved a hand in front of Steve's face, no response

"Hey Steve, No more testing okay? Let's get you upstairs and calmed down" Tony gently picked Steve's shield up and slung it on his back, Steve wrapped his arms around himself and Tony gently lead him upstairs where Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor were waiting.

Clint and Bruce were glaring at him angrily and Natasha and Thor were looking somewhat pissed. Clint and Bruce were planning on yelling at our favorite genius. Until they saw Captain America's current state.

"Okay, what's wrong with Steve?" Natasha asked. Steve's eyes were unfocused and he was muttering stuff softly

"I think he's momentarily traumatized, He'll get over it" Tony said, waving it off. He then led the Captain to his room.

"Poor Cap" Clint muttered, the others murmured in agreement and went back to their own devices.

...Poor Avengers

* * *

**I think I'll end it here, if you want a sequel it might take a while, but I WILL write it.**

**I have NO IDEA how this came about, that wasn't even my idea. My idea was Tony telling Steve about his childhood. Well, I guess I wasn't in the mood for angst.**

**XD I hopes you enjoyed the weird crackyness. I was in the mood for laughter**

**I hope it didn't suck too badly :C**

…**Lol 'laser stuffs' XD**

**~Gollygosh Golighty**


End file.
